Apologize
by Korlee
Summary: Set to One Republic's Apologize. Leah's point of view about her breakup with Sam. Wanting all the pain too end, not being able to take it anymore. What happens when she tries to end it all? Better than summary. Please R&R! Please! One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they are Stephine Meyers. Also I don't own the song it is OneRepublic's._

_Side Note: This is before Leah is a wolf, therefore she doesn't know anything of the wolf world._

_There is a link on my profile of a banner corresponding to this one-shot. Go look at it if you like, it's pretty rad._

_I'd like to say that this is some of my best work, so I feel pretty accomplished.  
><em>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Apologize<span>

I sat on the window seal aimlessly gazing out the window. The rain pummeled from the sky, sliding down the glass. I just sat waiting for the continuous pain to end, but it never would.

_I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground._

My heart clenched once again in my chest as I tried pushing the memories away. Always flooding my thoughts no matter how much I wanted them gone. They never ceased to stop.

_And I'm hearin' what you say, but I just can't make a sound._

Everything seemed to remind me of him. The rain, of how so passionately and loving he would kiss me during the wettest of showers. The beach, of how we would walk along its shore holding hands, how he would look at me with such adoration.

_You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down…_

Then it all came crashing down in a blink of an eye.

_But wait…_

Now I saw them everywhere, my own cousin betraying me. She didn't seem phased by it one bit, just as long as she was with him she was great. Never caring for me like she had never been my sister.

_You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around..._

He didn't even tell me why, no reasoning or explanation at all. I hated everything.

_And say…_

That was it I couldn't take it anymore. The hurt and rage had to end. I couldn't live this way.

I pushed myself from the window making my way towards my room. I threw the boxes from my shelf, falling to the floor the contents of the box strewn out among the ground.

_That it's too late to apologize. It's too late..._

I rummaged through the pictures and letters, ripping them to shreds. I left everything scattered among the floor, in a furious rage I headed over to Sam's.

_I said it's too late to apologize. It's too late. Yeah!_

I burst through the door, startling the happy couple from their spot curled up together on the couch. Sam stood up gazing at me in wonder.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you._

"Why? Why, Sam?" I began yelling, rage ripping through my words. I didn't give him room to speak. My blinded wrath and bitterness ceasing to stop.

_I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothin' new._

"I loved you and you loved me too. You know it." My nostrils flared as I saw Sam start to shake. Emily arose from the couch placing a hand upon him, seeming to calm him instantly.

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turnin' blue..._

"Lee…" He began to say something I cut him off. How dare he use my nick-name he had made for me.

_And you say..._

"Don't call me that! I don't understand you have no God damn reason why! What the hell can't you tell me?"

_Sorry, like an angel heaven let me think was you..._

They starred at me, Emily looking upset, almost as if she was worried for me.

_But I'm afraid..._

Sam opened his mouth to speak again, but I wasn't done yet.

"No Sam it's too late to apologize. Just a little to fucking late."

_It's too late to apologize. It's too late._

"And you," I pointed to Emily. "Out of anyone and everyone. It's you. My own fucking flesh and blood." I gritted my teeth, words spewing from my mouth like venom.

_I said it's too late to apologize. It's too late. Whoa!_

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. Enjoy your life together. Don't worry I won't be in it much longer." I said the last two words in a whisper, but I was sure Sam heard.

I turned running out of the house before they tried to stop me. I slammed the door behind me shattering the glass in it as I did so.

Then I ran, ran as hard as I could. I pushed my legs through the clearing.

_It's too late to apologize. It's too late._

I kept running past the opening of the woods passing through the trees, making my way to the cliffs.

_I said it's too late to apologize. It's too late_.

I pushed myself harder, stumbling on roots ripping my dress. Mud splattered on the cloth as blood ran from the cuts enforced by the trees. My bare feet burned but I continued to run.

_I said it's too to apologize. YEAH!_

I emerged from the forest, pushing my way through the trees. I slowly walked to the edge of the cliff.

_I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!_

I took in a deep breath smelling the ocean down below me. I wanted the endless pain to cease. All of my feeling to die. What did it matter? They had broken my life. They had caused me to this. There was no use in living anymore.

They had driven me to my end.

I turned around facing the trees; I spread my arms and closed my eyes. I breathed in my last breath full aware of what I was doing.

I prepared myself to fall, just as I was about to plummet to my death, something stopped me. No someone.

Two burning arms wrapped around me, their hard body pounding into mine. He pulled me into his chest away from my death.

I clutched my hands onto his shoulders, my heart bursting into a million pieces. And for the first time since the breakup with Sam, I cried. I wailed.

"Jake!" I sobbed out as he held me tighter to him.

_I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground._

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it. I'm contemplating making a corresponding one-shot in EmilySam's POV or possibly Jake's. Maybe both. If you have any ideas to a song please do tell._

_So, what did you think? Good, bad, fantastically horrible... What? So tell me._

_- Korlee  
><em>


End file.
